Victory Bringer
by leesma
Summary: No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego: te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma. -Ciertas cosas oscuras de Pablo Neruda


Solo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada y mis pisadas sobre los suelos dorados del palacio mientras corría hacía el salón del trono sin comprender como se me había hecho tan tarde.

En el reino de Asgard, todo estaba en revuelo por la noticia más reciente. Thor traía de vuelta a Loki. Era el más grande chismorreo desde el exilio del príncipe Thor y todos esperaban la audiencia que tendría con el rey en donde se decidiría el futuro del antiguo príncipe.

 _Han empezado sin ti._

Suspiré ante el pensamiento y me detuve un segundo para "mirar" a mi alrededor. No había nadie.

Frente a la estatua del Padre de Odín había una pequeña entrada que nadie conocía y que solo podía abrirse mediante una combinación secreta que, en aquel momento, solo era conocida por mí. Pasé mi mano con cuidado entre la estatua y la pared usando la contraseña y la entrada se hizo lo suficientemente ancha para que me escabullera.

Nadie me notó detrás del pilar a la izquierda del rey.

Loki ya estaba allí y fue la primera vez que lo ví tan cerca. El príncipe de piel nívea y ojos verdes, con su rostro enmarcado por una melena negra. Alto y gallardo como se murmuraba en los pasillos. Incluso cuando era un hombre tan poco respetado. Considerado extraño y huraño por su afán a la soledad. Una persona misántropa.

Estaba encadenado de cuello, manos y pies además de fuertemente custodiado. Dos guardias sostenían las cadenas frente a él y otros dos más a sus espaldas agregando dos pequeños grupos a sus espaldas, alertas con sus espadas y lanzas ante cualquier movimiento.

Se detuvo frente al trono donde Odín estaba sentado y se puso firme en un gesto de burla. Y tres segundos después, su postura cambió por una más frustrada y se rió secamente.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto. -dijo mostrando sus manos encadenadas.

-¿De verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes? Dondequiera que vas hay guerra, dolor y muerte -le respondió Odín.

-Viajé a Midgard como un dios piadoso a gobernar a su gente... igual que tú... -dijo el príncipe con una burla seductora.

-No somos dioses al nacer, vivir y morir. Igual a los humanos.

-Con diferencia de cinco mil años -le respondió a su padre sin dejar de sonreír burlón.

-Y todo por que Loki desea... un trono.

-Era mi derecho natural -argumentó el príncipe furioso.

-¡Tu derecho natural era morir congelado! Cuando era niño... en una roca fría a solas. -explicó Odín sin que pudiera comprender sus palabras.

¿Cuándo el príncipe Loki estuvo en ese riesgo durante su infancia?

Entonces vi los ojos de Loki dejándome paralizada.

Algo cambiaba. Toda burla y jugueteo había desaparecido y me permitió ver a través de su alma, torturada y humillada.

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos para no llamar la atención de nadie pero seguí observando su discusión.

-De no haberte recogido, no podrías estar aquí odiándome -terminó Odín.

Loki avanzó haciendo que los guardias se tensaran mientras las defensas del príncipe se venían abajo de nuevo.

-Si voy a morir hoy, por piedad solo hazlo ya ¿Te parece? No es que deteste nuestras charlas, es que... las detesto.

-Frigga es la única razón de que sigas con vida y no volverás a verla. Pasarás el resto de tus días en el calabozo.

Los guardias lo hicieron retroceder los pocos pasos que había dado y el alma de Loki quedó a la vista de todos en su rostro.

Estaba a plena vista y nadie lo notaba.

-¿Y qué hay de Thor? ¿Nombrarás rey a ese ignorante y me dejarás en cadenas?

-Thor debe remendar la calma que has destrozado. Él pondrá orden en los nueve mundos y luego, sí, él será el nuevo rey... Llevenselo.

Los guardias lo hicieron retroceder mientras Loki miraba en todas direcciones y por un momento me vio oculta tras el pilar frunciendo el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Odín me llamó.

-Sigyn... quédate un momento. -dijo en voz alta.

Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué lentamente al rey que tomó mi mano pequeña entre las suyas ya mayores y la palmeó delicadamente.

-Por favor, dime que todo estará en calma a partir de ahora.

Sonreí delicadamente y respondí con voz suave como si intentara consolar a un niño.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Me alegra saberlo... después de esto, no estoy seguro de poder con algo más grande.

-No diga eso Padre de Todo. Usted es fuerte y dudo mucho que haya algo más grande que usted. Sólo confíe.

Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro y el sonrió por la paz que traía.

-¿Vas con tu madre directamente?

-Sí, me está esperando en las afueras del palacio.

Asintió sin dejar de sonreírme.

-Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

Entonces me soltó para dejar irme.

Salí trotando lo más delicado que pude y al cerrar la puerta, casi me caigo al suelo cuando choqué contra el pecho del príncipe Thor que me sujetó del brazo sin problemas.

Pude ver lo extrañado que estaba de verme allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sigyn? Creí que habían prohibido el paso a esta ala.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó y vine inmediatamente -le mentí- Mi rey me dejó pasar justo después de que el príncipe Loki se fuera.

Entonces sus ojos mostraron el dolor que guardaba por su hermano.

-Supongo que se encuentra en la misma situación que su padre, alteza.

-Nunca imaginé encontrarme en un escenario como este...

No podía quitarme de encima la curiosidad de lo que había visto a través de Loki y quería saber más aún cuando sabía de antemano que Odín jamás me diría algo, así que la única opción que tenía era el príncipe Thor.

-Nunca hablé con Loki... ¿Cómo era él?

-Totalmente diferente al que ves en este momento. Aún recuerdo como trepaba los árboles para buscar manzanas cuando eramos niños... y ahora...

Tomé su mano y repetí las misma palabras que usé con su padre.

-No hay de que preocuparse.

Eso lo calmó un poco pues como miraba directamente a mis ojos no fue difícil influenciarle.

-Gracias, Sigyn...

Le sonreí y solté su mano.

-Debo retirarme, debía encontrarme con mi madre en el mercado.

Y corrí dejando a su alteza frente a las puertas del salón del trono. Tomé la vía más rápida al mercado pues sabía que Freya ya estaba impaciente por mi tardanza. Sabía exactamente donde estaba y no me vio en un principio por lo que tuve un momento para admirarla.

No podía negar lo preciosa que era mi madre con ese precioso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules pues las diferencias entre nosotras eran muy notorias exceptuando el tono de piel, los labios carnosos y la estatura.

Todos decían que me parecía a mi fallecido padre, Iwaldi por el cabello castaño y rizado, la misma barbilla orgullosa y la nariz.

Solo había algo que no había heredado de mis padres y eran mis ojos dorados.

Se dice que cuando nací, lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos que cambiaron del café al dorado con un parpadeo dejando a las parteras impresionadas pero después de estudiarme no encontraron nada fuera de su lugar. Era una bebé sana. Solo fue cuando crecí que notaron la diferencia por mi forma de hablar para los niños de mi edad.

Recuerdo la primera vez que Odín fue a visitarme en Vanaheim para resolver el dilema de mis ojos. Nos miramos fijamente por unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Cualquier otro niño se habría sentido intimidado por el Padre de Todo e incluso un adulto habría desviado la mirada pero yo no me moví y el parpadeó. Entonces Odín se rió con fuerza y acarició mi cabeza.

-Has sido elegida por la victoria, mi niña. Tu madre ha hecho bien en llamarte Sigyn.

Freya hizo una reverencia para luego tomarme de los hombros con cariño.

-La Vidente me ha dicho que debía llamarla así. Que ella estaría destinada a un gran deber.

Freya me tomó en sus brazos pero yo giré mi torso hacia Odín y dije con fluidez en mi tono aniñado:

-Y cumpliré mi deber con la victoria, Padre de Todo.

Freya se quedó muda de asombro y pude sentir su corazón acelerado contra mi mano mientras Odín soltaba una carcajada.

Cuando cumplí los nueve años, mi madre y yo tuvimos que dejar Vanaheim y mudarnos a Asgard para tomar mi lugar como Consejera Oculta del Rey. Un secreto que solo Odín, Frigga y mi madre conocían, que más que nunca debía mantenerse en secreto.

Un poder así debe ser protegido.

-¡Sigyn! -me llam+o mi madre cuando me vio y alzó su mano para señalarme donde estaba.

Sortee la gente en el mercado para tomar la canasta que me iba a ofrecer mientras examinaba unas verduras que tenía en la mano.

-Has tardado más de lo normal -comentó sin mirarme.

-Fue algo difícil para el Rey. Creo que fue la sentencia más dura que ha tenido que hacer en todo su reinado.

Me quedé callada al ver que no preguntaría más.

Este era el momento más adecuado para preguntarle sin levantar sospechas de su parte.

-Madre ¿Podríamos llevar manzanas?

-Seguro, cariño -respondió con una sonrisa.

No tardamos nada en el mercado. Mi madre solo quería llevar algunas especias que faltaban en casa y verduras para hacer una cena especial hoy. Nuestra casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en la entrada al bosque pues preferíamos estar alejadas del bullicio y vivíamos como si fuera nuestra antigua casa en Vanaheim.

Era una casa mediana, con la habitación de mi madre, la mía y una de huéspedes, cada una con su respectivo cuarto de baño. En el patio trasero teníamos nuestros cultivos pero solo era un terreno adecuado para sustentar a dos personas.

Cuando llegamos ayudé a guardar las cosas que habíamos traído y fui directo a mi habitación cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Me senté en el lugar más cercano que encontré siendo el banco frente a mi tocador y me miré al espejo un momento.

Me sentía diferente pero nada había cambiado en mi rostro.

Solo mis manos temblaban pero podía disimularlo con facilidad si cerraba mis puños.

Nunca había mentido o había planeado artimañas para lograr mis propósitos, nunca me había permitido usar el poder de mi mirada si no era en situaciones de emergencia hasta ahora. Pero no iba a cambiar de idea. No después de haber visto lo que él necesitaba.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano y busqué en mi armario un vestido especial para la ocasión. Era de color azul hielo y con mangas largas y holgadas.

Dejé mi cabello suelto y los rizos iban revotando a mis espaldas con cada paso mientras salía de la casa dejando una nota a mi madre de que estaría en el palacio para no despertarla.

No tomé ninguna desviación o escala en el camino y llegué primero a los jardines pues me encantaba pasar el tiempo mientras observaba todo. Me daba la calma y la paciencia necesaria para soportar lo que veía con el poder de mis ojos últimamente.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y me senté en mi banca preferida debajo de un cerezo dándome la vista de las flores y la fuente que estaban en el centro.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las ramas pero no eran tan intensos para molestar mi piel. Era un día perfecto en el reino eterno donde la gente pasaba por allí ignorándome pues ya estaban acostumbrados a verme en aquella banca todos los días sin saber que solo disimulaba esperando mi oportunidad. Nadie me prestó la suficiente atención y nadie se topó conmigo en el camino por lo que llegué a los calabozos en silencio donde todo estaba iluminado con antorchas que les permitió a los guardias verme a lo lejos.

Los observé fijamente a los ojos y pude notar como sus hombros se relajaron al transmitirles confianza y paz para que ellos no me encontraran sospechosa y pregunté con seriedad:

-¿Me permiten pasar, por favor?

Se miraron durante un segundo ante lo educada que había sido pero se hicieron a un lado y abrieron las puertas.

-Solo cinco minutos -me advirtió el que se encontraba a mi izquierda.

Y entré a paso tranquilo.

LOKI

La celda estaba totalmente oscura y solo entraba la luz del pasillo que era la única señal de que alguien venía en esta dirección manteniendome alerta. No pude evitar suspirar de nuevo.

Las cosas habían salido mal y sabía que tenía que vengarme... pero sentía la gran necesidad de un descanso y podía tomarlo aquí donde nadie me molestaría.

Su pequeña sombra llegó para demostrarme lo contrario.

¿Acaso Frigga estaba rompiendo el acuerdo que había hecho con Odín para evitar que muriera?

Levanté la mirada para observarla y llevarme una inesperada sorpresa.

Era la chica de ojos dorados que se ocultaba tras el pilar en mi sentencia. Ahora podía verla sin que algo obstaculizara mi vista. Su baja estatura probablemente no superaba mi hombro, traía el cabello castaño suelto sobre uno de sus hombros y su piel era de un bonito tono durazno. No podía ver bien su rostro por las sombras que se creaban al estar dando la espalda a la luz y como si le hubiera hecho la petición en voz alta se puso de rodillas dejando iluminar su rostro.

Realmente era joven, incluso puede que no estuviera en edad casadera con su rostro redondeado, con sus ojos expresivos sin llegar a ser grandes, labios carnosos y rosados igual que sus mejillas pero con su barbilla orgullosa y su nariz delgada y respingada resaltaban.

Parecía una pequeña ninfa de Vanaheim.

Entonces metió la mano debajo de la manga de su vestido y sacó un objeto redondo y rojo que pasó entre los barrotes para hacerlo rodar hasta mis pies.

Una manzana.

Le fruncí el ceño a la fruta por lo que no la vi cuando murmuró con voz delicada:

-Espero que te guste.

Y salió corriendo por donde entró.

Tomé la manzana del suelo y la limpié ligeramente con mi manga para examinarla. Podía estar envenenada y ella ser un perfecto disfraz de la honestidad y la inocencia. Bien lo sabía yo que la dulzura y la belleza podían ser los mejores engaños pero la manzana no reaccionó a la magia demostrando que no había sido alterada por lo que le dí un mordisco y casi suspiré del gusto pues estaba dulce y fresca. Parecía recién cosechada.

Mastiqué en silencio y esperé a que hubiera una respuesta al chasquido de la fruta al morderla pero no pasó nada. Entonces comencé a pensar en ella.

¿En donde la había visto?

Sabía que estaba en los pasillos del palacio pero no la recordaba como una criada y los guardias y los presos no parecieron prestarle atención en ningún momento.

Tampoco era una acompañante de Frigga y dudaba mucho que fuera alguna concubina. Entonces recordé sus rizos en su espalda rebotando detrás de Freya y Odín.

-¿Hija de la diosa de la belleza? -murmuré para mí mismo.

Freya tenía muchas hijas y no me tomé la molestia en conocer a las mas jóvenes ¿Cuál era su nombre?.

Sabía que era corto... difícil de pronunciar a veces..

Definitivamente no era Nanna... y sin poder recordarlo sacudí la cabeza y me recosté en la cama que habían puesto en mi celda.

Supongo que en algún momento tendré que recordarlo... o alguien más me lo dirá.


End file.
